War Prepping Your Cities
With how many times i send out this message a year, i thought the best thing to do would be just write it out here as an easy reference for people. X Reins with scouts Take scouts from city 2 and reins city 3, from city 3, reins city 4. From city 4, reins city 5 and so on. It only needs to be 2k of scouts. The idea is to stop the free peeks people get by sending 1 scout. Not to put off the big scout waves, Doing it this way means you only tie up one rally point per city too so you can keep your raids going and move troops in and out as you need. Storehouses ''' An ascended city has a level 12 storehouse as standard. With level 12 shrinking powder this means the storehouse will hold 115,000,000 of each resource. Spread your ore out to take this into account. Remember: Storehouses do NOT protect gold or aetherstone. If you are going offline at night be sure to take 500 of your wagons and reinforce one of your city wilds with them with your aetherstone in. This saves it getting stolen. When you log on the next day, recall your wagons from your wilds and you can resume your normal crafting activity. With the throne room came the storehouse protection stat. The cap stands at 1250% at the time of editting this article. If you have a level 12 storehouse (with all ascended cities do) and level 12 shrinking powder, by having 1250% stores protection equipped you can save 1,552,500,000 of each supply PER CITY. Thats a little over 12 billion ore for example you can keep safe spread over all your cities which is ample to train with. As long as you neg is not huge you too can spread that out over your cities and you will not get desertions as you have a guarenteed 1.5 bill food in each of your cities to feed the small neg there. This is a viable option for the folks who dont wish to spend the time and effort maintaining an ascention protection system. '''Misting Mists will only deter the casual warring enemy. Kocmon now means that misted cities can be tracked. However if you port kocmon will lose your city until you break mists again. Ascention protection With the introduction of ascention, came the ability for your city to have 3 days ascention protection. To take advantage of this, put all of your suplies into a city and ascend it. That is 3 days of protection and your supplies not getting stolen. Make sure you continue to build your city, at the end of the 3 days ascend it again, you will get another 3 days. Again keep building your city. At the end of the 3 days ascend it again, giving you another 3 daysetc etc. That is 18 days of your supplies not getting stolen. Most wars will not last the 18 days of protection you get, but what if it runs longer? ( see page Getting the best out of ascention protection for a more detailed break down) Doving whilst under attack If you are under attack, and you absolutley MUST dove (perhaps you have to go to bed, work, take a poop, whatever) dragon stomp the tower of the city under attack. This will allow you to apply the dove, and your tower will easily be rebuilt by the time the dove wears off. Portalling If you have neither a dove, nor a dragon stomp but you have a portal............. it does not matter if you are under attack. A portal can be used. It used to be that you could not portal unless your tower was clear, kablooee fixed that some time ago and you can now port out from under your attackers nose.